Apart Together
by samurai-joy
Summary: Eclipse must take a new demon lord under his wing as Raenef is handed off to another demon for polishing.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Demon Diary or any of the characters. But if only I did.... bwahahahaha cough hahahaha!

Brilliant light shone through the bay windows, lightly touching the blond that was sprawled upon a grand bed. His hair tussled blond mess He slept peacefully as drool started to pool around his head. A soft tap sounded on the chamber door. Then a rap, followed by a hard knock. The young boy rolled to his side without awakening.

"Raenef! Raenef, open this door immediately!" shouted a voice from behind the door.

The young demon began to stir. His eyes fluttered open, readjusting to the light. He began to stretch his lanky arms with a yawn, turning his head this way and that.

"Eclipse? Good morning!" yawned the young demon.

"We are going to be late. Please hurry, sire," called an impatient Eclipse while tapping his foot against the marble floor.

"Ready? For what? Did I miss something?" questioned Raenef. Raising himself off the bed. Raenef headed for the chamber door, gingerly opening it to Eclipse.

"Raenef! You are to meet with the elders. Please tell me you did not forget such an engagement," the high demon pleaded.

"I guess I did. Sorry," chuckled the young one, "I'll get ready. Don't worry!" He closed the door in order to get dressed for the forgotten meeting.

"Why an I not reassured?" Eclipse muttered under his breath.

It took all but a few moments for the demon lord to appear in elegant robes. His attire consisted of plush crimson velvet and gold trim. Eclipse gazed at the boy, amaze at how prim and proper he seemed.

"Don't worry, Eclipse. I won't embarrass you _this_ time," Ranef chimed.

"Yes, well," Eclipse painfully recalled the last visit, "Shall we go then sire?"

Raenef gave a hearty nod and straightened his back, puffed out his chest, and furrowed his brow. "I'm ready."


	2. Apart

Disclaimer: Once again do not own Demon Diary or the characters.

A/N: MORE REVIEWS! Even if they're bad. Really, I don't care. Just love the feedback. And now on with the show…

The demonic pair made their way to the glorious palace. Once inside the main room they noted the ivory and jade with gold and silver accents. It would have been impressive had they not seen such riches on their last trip. The demons stood alone in the expansive room as they waited for someone, anyone.

"Welcome to Lord Aureleid's palace," announced a lower demon, "He awaits you, follow me."

Eclipse followed as Raenef tagged behind into a second room neither had seen before. It resembled the last prior but instead of jade, sapphire engrossed the room and no gold was to be found, but platinum. Light hit the blue gems, bathing the demons in a blue tint.

"You have made it. Good. The other elders cold not attend so this responsibility falls upon me," the foremost demon announced.

"Which responsibility do you speak of Lord Aureleid?" Eclipse inquired.

Aureleid glided towards the group and waved off the lower demon beside them. Once the demon servant removed himself from their presence he explained. "The elders and I firmly believe that it would be beneficial to Demon Lord Raenef V if he were placed in the hands of another instructor. We do want to cultivate the most acceptable Lords after all. To do so otherwise would make the rest of the demons a mockery."

"Beneficial? Mockery?" asked Raenef.

"Yes. Eclipse is a high ranking demon that has been more than loyal," he turned toward Eclipse, "I mean no disrespect. However, it is possible that your teaching tactics are not suited for one such as Raenef V. We have a prospective instructor in mind," Aureleid stated with a in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"No! Eclipse _is_ a good teacher. It me, I'll try harder! He promised he would stay with me. You can't do this," Raenef exploded.

Aureleid opened his mouth to speak before Eclipse intervened. "I am inclined to agree. It is a possibility Raenef will prosper under another's instruction," Eclipse stated in a reserved manner.

"Eclipse," Raenef whispered, looking over at the stoic demon beside him.

"I have one request, Lord Aureleid."

"Yes. What is your request? I may deny it."

"If Raenef does not improve with effort on his part then allow me to resume as his servant."

"That sounds like a fair request. Granted," he turned to Raenef, "So, do you agree, boy?"

"No, I don't! Eclipse, please you can't! You made a promise!" Raenef frantically pleaded.

"It is for your benefit, sire. If you make an honest effort and do not improve then I will return. You have to try, though, sire."

"Fine," Raenef sighed, realizing the defeat.

"Ah. Very well then. Demon Lord Raenef V, wait here a moment as I call for Eclipse's new pupil," Aureleid turned back to Eclipse, "Follow me Eclipse. This demon is a promising charge. His previous servant was killed by a swordsman off all the things. Worthless wretch, honestly. I would have killed him myself."

Raenef watched as Eclipse turned his back on him. His raven locks swayed as he walked beside the elder demon. This could be the last time he would ever see Eclipse again. How could he agree to something like this? Was he finally tired of him? As the young lord stared at the now closed door and pondered these things, he could not help but curl into a corner of the grand room which reflected his mood.


End file.
